Zawse in Love
by Naille
Summary: bagaimana jadinya jika kamu disukai oleh 5 orang laki-laki dalam 1 kelas yang sama? Sedangkan kau sendiri tidak tau apa itu perasaan suka? [BnHA Chara X Reader]
1. ★ Perkenalan

Perkenalan

Domo reader-chan tachi ini cerita pertama aku di ffn ini hehehe dan yap aku ambil fandom

Boku no Hero Academia :

Habis animenya epic si bagi aku jadi ya gitu/banyak basa basi anjir!/ yaudah langsung aja aku kasih tau chara siapa aja yang bakal jadi peran penting di ff ku kali ini serta pengenalan chara mu sendiri gimana

(Y/n) : dia siapa? :) kalian dong , marga kalian disini pake Makoto ok?

Quirk : Heal (nyembuhin luka gitu dari tangan dan sentuh bagian lukanya dimana. batas nge heal itu 1 hari 3 orng kalo udah lebih dari itu tangan mu bisa lemes*lebih tepatnya mati rasa)

Sifat : pemalu, sabar, energik *kalo masalah yang kamu suka

Umur : 15 tahun

Hobi : main game

Suka : makanan manis, Game online, kucing

Benci : serangga kecil.

Chara lainnya

Midoriya Izuku

Bakugou Katsuki

Todoroki Shoto

Kaminari Denki

Kirishima Eijiro

Udah mungkin itu aja hehe moga aja gak bosenin yee!

HAPPY READING!


	2. 1

Author POV

"Ahh.. aku telat nih!!" Ucap dirimu yang bersurai (h/c) menggunakan seragam SMA yang tak asing lagi di mata masyarakat sekitar. Perempuan itu berlari menuju stasiun dan segera menuju sekolah

Skip time

Kau pun berlari di tengah pohon sakura yang bermekaran guna menuju gerbang tersebut namun, ntah kenapa matamu malah melihat kearah lain dan.

GUBRRAK!!

Kamu pun otomatis terjatuh di bawah hamparan bunga sakura yang di sekeliling mu dan kau pun melihat ke arah yang telah menjadi objek tabrakan mu itu tanpa sengaja.

Reader POV

"Kau tak apa-apa" ucap laki - laki bersurai rambut hijau lumut dan hitam yang membuatku berdiri dan aku hanya mengangguk. "Um.. K-- Kau murid sini juga?" Ucapku dengan nada lembut sembari menyembunyikan wajahku dari pemuda itu.

'Ahh malunya... kapan ya terakhir kali aku berbicara dengan cowo selain otou-san?' Batinku.

"Yap...o--oiya k--kita harus bergegas loh soalnya 5 menit lagi gerbang ditutup" ucap lelaki itu yang membuat ku terbangun dari perasaan malu ku lalu aku pun menggangguk kearahnya dan berlari menuju gedung olahraga untuk acara pembukaan.

Skip time

Acara pembukaan untuk siswa baru pun selesai dalam kurun waktu 3 jam. Coba aja kalo si tikus/gampar/ kepala sekolah tidak niat berpidato selama 2 jam lamanya pasti sekarang aku sudah berada di kelas. Aku pun segera mencari kelas 1.A dan hendak membuka pintu kelas. "Kau menghalangi jalan kusso ona!" Aku pun menoleh kebelakang tepatnya kearah sumber suara yang memiliki surai blonde ash layaknya landak dan iris mata yang merah menyala. "Um..gomen" ucapku pelan lalu menyingkir dari posisiku yang hendak membuka pintu itu, dia pun membuka pintu itu dengan kasarnya lalu aku pun ikut menyusul di belakangnya lalu duduk di meja yang sudah di tentukan.

15 menit menunggu di kelas sambil membenamkan wajah kebawah dengan suasana kelas yang terkesan berisik. Terdengar suara pintu yang digeser dan menampakan seseorang yang dewasa dan semua mata tertuju padanya dan langsung duduk ke tempatnya masing-masing. "Saya Aizawa Shouta wali kelas kalian di 1.A saya gak segan segan buat ngeluarin murid yang gak ada potensinya sedikit pun udah itu aja kalian pulanglah pelajaran untuk menjadi hero akan dilakukan besok hari" ucapnya singkat lalu pergi begitu saja dan kelas pun yang tadinya hening dan tertib mulai berhamburan. Aku pun berdiri dan mengambil tas ku hendak pulang namun sebelum itu terdapat seorang perempuan yang menghampiriku "ne... mau pulang bersama ohiya namaewa dare desuka? Watashi uraraka ochako desu yoroshi!!" Ucap gadis itu yang memperkenalkan dirinya. "M-- makoto (y/n) yoroshi uraraka-san" jawabku.

Uraraka menarik lenganku lembut untuk segera pulang dan aku pun berjalan di belakangnya. Ketika di loker sepatu dia menanyakan tentang sifatku yang pemalu ini dan aku jawab dengan anggukan. Kita pun berjalan menuju luar gerbang dan mata gadis periang itu tertuju pada sesuatu "oyy!" Teriaknya kesumber suara dan mengajakku untuk kearah yang dia tuju, 2 laki-laki yang sedang mengobrol itu pun menoleh kearah kita berdua dan uraraka pun angkat bicara "nee.. kalian 1 kelas denganku kan? Namaku uraraka ochako dan di sebelahku ini makoto (y/n)" ucap uraraka sambil menunjuk kearahku. Aku pun menoleh "y--yoroshiku" jawabku.

"Oo...aku Iida Tenya yoroshiku" respon laki-laki tinggi berkacamata itu dan "Midoriya Izuku desu" laki-laki yang ku tabrak tadi. "Kalian menuju stasiun kan kita ikut ya hehe" Tanya uraraka kepada mereka dan merekapun menggangguk sambil tersenyum. Di perjalanan aku hanya diam dan sesekali mereka ber 3

melontarkan pertanyaan kepada ku begitu denganku. Aku pun berpikir rasanya punya teman itu menyenangkan.

Aku berjalan menuju rumahku bersama dengan midoriya yang tak kusangka kita searah, aku dan dia hanya diam tak bergeming satu sama lain aku ingin membuka obrolan tapi rasanya aku tak punya cukup keberanian hingga mataku tertuju satu objek dekat pohon sakura dan mendapati box berisi kucing dengan bulu putihnya yang begitu kotor tetapi aku menghiraukan masalah itu.

Midoriya POV

'Jadi gini ya rasanya jalan sama perempuan! Uwaa chikai' batinku. Aku pun melihat gadis itu berlari kearah box dekat pohon sakura itu dan aku pun menghampirinya dan mendapati seekor kucing lantas dia pun mengambil kucing tersebut dan mengelus nya perlahan sambil tersenyum, "manis" gumamku dan segera memalingkan wajahku agar dia tak menyadarinya. "Kau suka kucing makoto-san kenapa tidak kau rawat saja?" Tanyaku. "Benar juga usulan mu akan ku bawa pulang" jawabnya dengan senyuman lebar yang berhasil membuatku salting di tempat.

Author POV

Kalian berdua pun berdiam cukup lama dan kamu pun mengajak midoriya untuk segera beranjak pulang karena hari semakin malam. Dan lagi-lagi tak disangka kalian tinggal di apartemen dengan tempat yang bersebelahan, "midoriya-san ano.. itu bb--esok berangkatnya bareng y--ya tak mau tak apa ak--ku tak memaksa kok" tanya mu "boleh kok jam 7 aku akan mengetuk pintu mu ok?" Jawabnya memperbolehkan dan kalian berdua pun saling melempar senyuman satu sama lain "jaa.. sampai jumpa besok" ucapmu dan dia jawab dengan anggukan.

Hari pertama kamu sekolah pun berjalan lancar.

T B C

Maaf kalo storynya gak nyambung gitu hehe btw berasa MidoriyaxReader ya engga kok ini masih awal btw aku gak tau ini slow update apa gimana :v maklum authornya labil v: udah ah ditunggu next chap ya reader-chan tachi

SORA NI MUKOE! PLUS ULTRA!!


End file.
